thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer Allen (SWB)
Spencer Allen is the main character in Survivors We Become. He is the leader of the Crestview bus crash survivors. Personality and Appearance Spencer is described as an 18 year old socially awkward loner who only has his one friend, Alex. He is very pessimistic and is usually fighting with himself about right or wrong, but can take a rise to action when it comes to it. Throughout the second season, he shows to be impatient with the choices of others. In the first season, he is seen in a grey t-shirt and a blue hoodie on with jeans and sneakers. When they get to The Reserve, he gets some new clothes and switches the shirt to a dark blue one and the hoodie with a dark red and black flannel. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing much is known of his life except that he was attending Crestview High School with his best and only friend, Alex. They also had another friend, but it is unknown what happened to her. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Middle of Nowhere Spencer and Alex are having a sleepover before the trip and are having a nice conversation until Alex brings up something that's been on his mind. Alex says he thinks something bad is about to happen and Spencer tries to relax him but, after an outburst from Alex, ends up going to sleep. The next day, gets on the bus and sits with Alex. He spends most of the ride looking out the window or at the other groups of friends, wishing he could join them. After the bus almost hits a man, he joins a conversation with Mitch, Billie, Andrea and some others, much to Alex's disapproval. Later, the storm makes him nervous but it gets worse when a tree falls and the bus crashes, killing many. After getting out and witnessing a few more students dying, Connor announces they need to keep going. With students disagreeing, Spencer ends up convincing a lot of them to continue on. Later, Rebecca tells him he was brave. Spencer doubts it before being confronted by Alex. Due to Alex mistreating him, he ends up hanging out with Mitch and the others. Don't Play With the Wolves When Connor tells everyone they're making camp, he has a look of relief on his face. He is seen setting his bags next to the others and eats some of the food he packed. He asks the others if they're even going the right way. He tries making Alex feel comfortable, but struggles. When Angel asks if they want to play manhunt, he is seen to be very confused as to why, but ends up agreeing to play. While playing, Alex confronts him in the woods about the others and how they will leave him. After Alex leaves, Billie reveals he was listening and says the others don't hate him like Alex says. Spencer goes to hide and is later seen after Stevie tells of her attack. Alex tells him they aren't safe and Spencer looks down, knowing he's right. Madness Begins Connor and Rebecca mention him, Connor saying he would make a great leader. Soon, he is seen leaving his friends to meet Alex in the woods. Alex sneaks up on him and tells him he's leaving and wants Spencer to come with him. Spencer refuses, heading back to camp when Alex leaves. The next day, he sees Lisa is watching him and asks Stevie, Andrea, Robin and Angel about her, learning a lot about her. Lisa then asks to speak to him and says she caused the crash. After Lisa panics and almost loses it, she flees, leaving the group and Spencer is left as a mess. Josh, Lisa's boyfriend, blames Spencer, while others defend him. Rebecca later asks Spencer to take over as leader, Spencer, though not wanting to do it, agrees. A Cabin in the Woods Ashleigh and Spencer have a quick conversation before she goes into the woods. The next day, Spencer has to deal with the responsibilities of being the leader. He and Rebecca plan on sending a search party for Mike's group later, but then he realizes Angel and Ashleigh are gone, haven't been in camp since the previous night. He tries alerting Connor, but finds he is distant and possibly going insane. While he, Rebecca and Cathy try finding a way to help him, a group of four men approach the camp. We Have Each Other Spencer and the others learn more of Tobias. Tobias offers them to join him and his group, as they have a camp. Spencer wants the rest of their group to get back first. Soon, Angel and Ashleigh return and they learn of what has been going on in the world. After a fight, he ends up killing Josh to save Angel. Spencer agrees to let his group go with Tobias when Mike's group returns, but it's only temporary. Soon, the camp is attacked by Biters and he ends up killing Alex, who had become a biter. He is quiet on the walk to the new camp. Season 2 We're Still Together Spencer, leading with Tobias to The Reserve, is talking with him. Tobias announces they've arrived, but the survivors are told to stay outside. Spencer tries to talk to the guard, but he angrily points his gun at Spencer. He doesn't hold it against him, reminding the others that they've gone through bad things, too. Later, he says goodbye to Connor after he is told he isn't allowed in and Spencer and the others go to the infirmary. He then meets Jeff McLemore, who shows him around camp. Later, he witnesses Connor's death before sending the others away. The Way Life Is TBA Reason Spencer and Mitch help Tobias, with the help of Rebecca, to find out who stole a box of food. He is interrupted by Andrea, who insists that Jeff is evil. Spencer, however, goes back to finding out who did it. When they find out Rick did it, Rick is dragged away and killed in front of everyone, Andrea saying she warned him. Inside a Burning Building TBA Nothing Lasts Forever TBA Crestview He is leading the group back to Crestview when the biters begin surrounding them. When they are overcome, the biters are all killed by a group led by Samantha Driver. She offers them a ride, where she tells him she's going to kill Jeff. When they arrive to Crestview, Amber spots a light on in the church and runs to it, all of them managing to be let in. Killed Victims *Josh Ryan *Alex Langford (Zombified) Appearances Trivia TBA Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB)